Sydney
Sydney is a member of WatchGirlsPlay, making her debut in the first part of Slender: The Arrival. Her name is usually shortened to Syd by the other girls and the fans. She is also given the nickname "Mama Bear" or "Mama Syd" for her kind personality. Along with Mariya, she is the longest serving member of the channel and the oldest member on the channel. She is Skyler's older sister. About Sydney has a cheerful and caring personality, and is the most level headed of the entire group. She is also the most vocal of the group, though her commentary are considerably tamer and cleaner than the other girls. She is adored by the fans and the other girls for her caring personality and as such was given the nickname "Mama Bear". While she has sworn on a few occasions, she is one of the few that avoids cussing in their videos. One of her main accessories that she usually wears are her bows, of which she has many and fans often send her some through the mail, these bows are framed on a wall in the studio. She also rarely rages and is very brave, being able to take any horror games that come her way and rarely screaming at the jumpscares. While she has been startled on a few occasions, she says that she is still waiting for a game to truly scare her. In the second part of Night Blights, Sydney was jumped and felt scared throughout the game, marking the first time she was truly scared. When she rages at a game, she either facepalms herself in frustration and disappointment or simply stays quiet. She has one weakness: gore and children, especially if they're placed in danger, which is shown very prominently in their Happy Wheels and Among the Sleep videos. Interaction with others Of the girls, it isn't shown how close she is with the others, as she rarely does co-ops and rarely has anyone walk in on her gaming sessions, though it's pretty clear in the livestreams and group videos that she is close friends with the others, particularly Mariya. Of the past girls, she's the closest with Amber and Stacy. As shown in pictures from twitter and instragram, she still keeps in touch with Stacy. She mentioned during her Cat Lady livestream that she is still in contact with Amber. In co-op videos, she was usually paired with Amber. After Amber's exit, she is commonly paired with Mariya. The latter pairing having been dubbed Sydriya by the fans. Video appearances Public videos *Slender: The Arrival: 1, 3, 4 (w/Stacy) (#4, #10, #12) *Unfair Platformer: 1 (#5) *CLOP (#8) *Surgeon Simulator: 1 (#11) *Challenges: 0, 2, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 (#13, #23, #119, #121, #133, #160, #410) *Unfair Mario: 1, 4 (#14, #486) *Hole in the Wall: 1, 2 (w/Amber) (#15, #26) *Barrels (#16) *Q&A (#21) *Curse of the Aztecs (#22) *Happy Wheels: 1-12 (#24, #40, #51, #66, #74, #96, #123, #178, #216, #278, #373, #602) *Dance Central (w/Amber) (#25) *Kraven Manor: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#27, #31, #63, #67) *Bromancing Saga 2 (w/Renae) (#28) *Outlast: 1-16 (#29, #35, #46, #53, #61, #65, #70, #73, #76, #79, #80, #82-#86) *Cat Mario: 2 (#30) *Swing Soccer (w/Amber) (#32) *Amnesia: The Dark Descent: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#34, #44, #55, #59) *McPixel (#36) *Labyrinth (#38) *The Typing of the Dead: 1 (#39) *The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain (#45) *Smile.exe (#49) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Mariya) (#50) *Super Hot (#57) *F*ck This Game (#62) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Reloaded (#68) *One Year Anniversary (#69) *Cards Against Humanity (#71) *Goat Simulator: 1 (#75) *Vanish (#93) *Among the Sleep: 1-8 (#99, #102, #107, #120, #124, #131, #138, #139) *Uncraft Me!: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#108, #111, #259, #263) *Five Nights at Freddy's: 1-6 (#134, #141, #148, #171, #187, #219) *Sally.exe (#149) *QWOP (#158) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Family Reunion (#159) *AFK: 3-10, 12-16, 18, 20-22, 24, 26, 29, 32-41 (#164, #174, #175, #198, #206, #255, #256, #319, #375, #381, #412, #427, #429, #466, #470, #472, #478, #481, #488, #514, #558, #561, #563, #568, #574, #579, #587, #589, #594, #599) *Neverending Nightmares: 1-4 (#182, #190, #194, #185) *Simsimi: 1 (#183) *Five Nights at Freddy's 2: 1-6 (#186, #191, #207, #211, #213, #231) *FaceRig: 1 (#195) *Whack Your Ex (#202) *Fist of Awesome (#224) *React: 1-31 (#244, #228, #245, #293, #303, #313, #328, #340, #341, #364, #382, #402, #417, #432, #443, #451, #462, #471, #496, #509, #518, #528, #538, #552, #566, #575, #583, #584, #597, #612, #613) *Ingrown Toenail Surgery (#239) *Dungeon Nightmares II (#240) *Five Nights at Freddy's 3: 1-4 (#243, #248, #251, #253) *Two Year Anniversary (#254) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Wedding Day (#264) *Whack Your Boss (#268) *Muddy Heights (#274) *HappyMouse.exe (#279) *Aladdin.exe (#280) *Onions.exe (#282) *Depth (#309) *Game of Thrones: 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5, 2-1, 2-2, 2-3, 3-1, 3-2, 3-3 (solo) (#312, #322, #327, #333, #338, #569, #572, #573, #600, #603, #605) *Ode to Renae (w/Mariya) (#323) *Dead Bits (#324) *WCW: 9 (#326) *Creepypasta: 1 (w/Mariya), 2 (w/Skyler), 3 (w/Mariya), 5 (w/Mars), 6 (w/Maddie) (#331, #397, #415, #447, #489) *Whack Your Computer (#348) *Five Nights at Freddy's 4: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 (#349, #360, #367, #377, #388, #445) *Five Nights at Chum Bucket: 1 (#378) *Hatfall (#383) *Devastated Dreams (#387) *One Finger Death Punch (#392) *Luna Game (#393) *Uncraft World: 1 (#403) *Boibot (#407) *Whack Your Neighbor (#408) *Night Blights: 1, 2 (#423, #601) *Slaughterhouse Escape (#425) *Lullaby for an Electric Toaster (#438) *Shower with Your Dad Simulator (#449) *Hotel Remorse (#456) *Broforce (#469) *Lakeview Cabin III (#482) *New Studio Tour (#485) *Whack the Burglars: 1, 2 (#499, #503) *Cooking Mama (#512) *How Do You Do It? (#516) *Mid-Valley Vibes Podcast (#520) *The Impossible Game (#542) *The Park: 1, 2, 3 (#544, #546, #548) *Sims 4: 7 (w/Mariya) (#547) *MMA Federation (#550) *Three Year Anniversary: 1, 2 (#555, #556) *Catlateral Damage (#560) *What's Under Your Blanket!? (#565) *Sex Drive: Fruity Call (#570) *Don't Whack Your Boss with Super Power (#571) *Emerald City Comic-con Vlog: 1, 2, 3 (#580, #581, #582) *The Joy of Creation: Reborn: Alpha (#586) *Rinse and Repeat (#591) *Team Drift Cats (#592) *Ben and Ed: 1 (#606) Unlisted/Private videos Trivia *Of all the girls that have done solo plays, Sydney is the one of two girls to has only done one solo play, Stephanie being the other. *Of the current members, Sydney is one of two girls who does not wear glasses, Stephanie being the other. *Of the main four, Sydney has not appeared in a Karaoke video, refusing any requests for her to do one (Rashae even requesting her to do so). Though she did participate in Shake It Off, which was like a karaoke video. *Sydney has appeared in the most Creepypasta videos. *Of the main four, Sydney has not played Mount Your Friends or The Wolf Among Us. External links Category:Current members Category:Members Category:Sydney